My Name Be Stark
by Phoenix Artemis Halliwell
Summary: With the help of Cap, Iron Man, Professor X to name a few, Nia as Clarkie Renaldson travels back in time to prevent the total enslavement of mutants and those whom a pose the New Regime. Rate M for a reason.


Summary: With the help of Cap, Iron Man, Professor X to name a few, Nia as Clarkie Renaldson travels back in time to prevent the total enslavement of mutants and those whom a pose the New Regime. Rate M for a reason.

¡¡PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING TO STORY!!

¡Adults Only!

This chapter.

WARNING: Mild VIOLENCE AND BLOOD. SWEARING.

STORY WARNINGS:

Blood, Gore, Violence, Torture, Mention of NON-CON, alluring to and/or threats of RAPE, Subjects of SLAVERY, CORPORAL PUNISHMENT, and PUBLIC HUMILIATION.

DISCLAIMER: I WILL ONLY SAY THIS ONCE. This story is NOT ment as a sexual fantasy nor anything to do with BDSM. It is meant as a tribute to the Marvelous Marvel characters. Along with being a tribute to our everyday SuperHeroes, survivors of war, slavery, advertis, tortue, rape, any and all physical and/or psychological sexual and any other form of abuse. Any violence and or rape is one to help bring awareness to such subjects and meant to be thought provoking. The seance do help the plot but that reason is minor. I was a victim of a very obscene and threatening phone call a couple of years ago and in this way I wish to bring awareness to such thing and to state that threats like that can lead to lasting effects such as minor to major PTSS (formally called PTSD). Any HATE and or otherwise INSULTING comments WILL be REPORTED AND REMOVED.

GENERAL STORY DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OCs.

THANK YOU NOW ON WITH THE STORY.

Prologue

HAIL! Hydra!

HI! Roter Schädel!

冰雹！普通話！

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Tony asked for most likely the hundredth if not thousandth time.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Tony was not one hundred percent certain." Steve said with a hint of a smile.

"Very funny Cap," Tony said dripping with sarcasm, "You know very well why…"

"I do my friend I apologize. I was just trying to lighten the mood."

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and letting go sighed saying, "I know forgive me. I can't remember the last time I slept. And the eclipse is coming in a day and we are not ready." Tony said desperation creeping in to his voice.

"The machine is ready Tony. I believe it is you who are not." Came the voice of the Sorcerer Supreme himself Dr. Stephen Strange as he enter the laboratory.

"I am ready!" Tony insisted a little harsher than he had ment too.

"No, Mr. Stark you know you are not." Charles Xavier spoke not unkindly, "It is hard enough for me to let go of my students let alone your only child."

Everyone knew Tony included that he had been purposely trying to forget that. Slowly he sank down in to his chair burning his face in his hands in hope of hiding his fear, frustration and sorrow.

"Daddy?"

His face shot up and immediately found his daughter's. She had not said the word loudly for it had been barely above a whisper. Yet, due to the silence and the space in the room it had felt like a shout from the heavens.

Tony just looked at his daughter as she stood in the doorway on the other side of the room. Standing there arms folded head tilt slightly to the right with hazel eyes boring into his very soul was Antonia Virgini Stark his only child, her auburn hair reflecting red in the laboratory's harsh lighting and her mouth turned down into a slight frown.

His breath caught slightly at the memory of her mother giving him that same look on countless occasions. His heart felt like it was being squashed and a lump formed in his throat.

After a few more minutes of silence Tony finally was able to find his voice as he said with a clear lump still in his throat as he tried to make his voice steady, " I can't lose you too. You know what might happen if. . ." He could not finish.

Steve watched as Nia Stark made her way over to her father taking his face in her hands she kissed his forehead and said in a strong voice, "I have to, Father, you know this. I know the possible consequences and willingly except them. I know this will be hard for us but you know as well as everyone here almost anything is better than this."

"But if you change too much."

"I know. I could cease to exist. But if I don't we are doomed and as you well know I'm the only one for this job. Father I grew up a slave to your archenemy. Most of us in this room have been living in hell for the past twenty years it has to end."

Tony smiled sadly at his daughter as he replied, "I know, and proud does not begin to cover how I feel. You're my only child the only thing I have left of your mother. And God Damn it I'm your father can I not worry."

"Two plus two equals four and two times two equals four and two squared equals four. Simple and sweet." Was Nia's reply.

As he watched the father daughter exchange Steve saw a single tear run down Tony's face and his heart squeezed, he might not understand all the complexities to this but he did know this was there only shot at fixing the damage he and Stark did so many years ago. It just broke his heart that Tony and his daughter had to suffer the most for their mistakes.

*The Next Day*

"The final check is complete everything is ready," Forge said as he finished running the final diagnostics.

"Not a moment to spare either." Dr. Strange agreed, " The eclipse will be upon us in a matter of minutes."

"I'd prefer seconds we've got company!" Bishop yelled from his place by the surveillance cameras.

"Well, the machine is operational. Forsight, you have everything?" Came Forge as Nia entered the room next to her father.

"Yes, Forge and my compliments on tuning my suit to sustain higher amounts of tachyon radiation." Nia replied she was wearing her Jet Fire suit. Coloured to look like Iron man's but being a mutant had its advantages she wore blaster gauntlets and boots that went to her knees in a point. A synthetic biomacanical red scut with a gold belt. A breast plate and back that looked shockingly like a mettle armored crop top with an arch reactor blaster hole in the middle. Like her father Nia too was kept alive by technology. The gauntlets looked like metallic gloves going up to the elbows with a point upper arms bare along with upper thighs that was not covered by the skirt. A crown that formed in to a domino like mask covered half her face her hair flowing out the back.

"Hydra has just broken through the front doors." Bishop called.

"The Mandarin and Fing Fang Fung went be far behind." Stark added as he hurriedly took his daughter to the machine.

"Neither, will the Red Skull."

The machine was bacicly a doorway or worn hole to another time. And it looked like a crescent doorway with wires and other machines coming out of it. Dr. Strange was going around it chanting his fingers making complicated movements as the eye of Acheron glowed a brilliant green.

The noise of battle crowing louder as Wolverine was joined by Bishop there goal hold them off as long as it will take to get Nia on her journey.

Cap stood ready at the door. The Professor was gathering the rest of the resistance humans along with Shadowcat to flee into the underground tunnels to fight another day.

"Be brave, be strong, two plus two equals four and two times two equals four and two squared equals four." Tony told his daughter as he held her tight one last time.

"Simple and sweet. I love you too, Daddy." Nia responded as she let go the machine finally starting to glow a wormhole forming.

Bang! The door flew open and in strode the Mandarin along with twenty or so lakes whom pounced on to Cap. Tony helmut coming down as he charge the Mandarin as Iron Man once more.

"Nia, NOW!" Came the strained voice of Dr. Strange.

Nia jumped though but as she did she looked back and saw her father on his knees helmet gone and hand around his throat as he tried in vain to get the Mandarin's invisible hands off. Strange was on his knees the magic finally showing the toll it had taken. Cap beets and bloody but still putting up one hell of a fight. Forge she could not see however as her present began to fail she saw a dagger heading straight for her then everything went black.

Translation of Title

German: HI! Roter Schädel!

English: Heil! Red Skul!

Traditional Chinese: 冰雹！普通話！

Pinyin Pronunciation: (Bīngbáo! Pǔtōnghuà!)

English: Hail! Mandarin!


End file.
